1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and method for supplementing feed with a supplement.
2. Description of Related Art
Feeders are used to feed game. However, feeders alone cannot provide all the nutrients and vitamins which are necessary to the game. Consequently, there is a need for a system and method which can deliver these supplements.